


The Flowers that weave our crowns are stained with blood

by FallingApplesHurt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Flower Crowns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Soft Horror, Stargazing, like bloody flower crowns, title prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingApplesHurt/pseuds/FallingApplesHurt
Summary: “Chin up Tech,” Wilbur teased weakly, trying to adjust Techno’s flower adornment, “Your crown is falling.”Techno snorted as Wilbur settled down next to him, nuzzling in the flowers, he coughed wetly.Techno could feel blood on seeping through his flower crown.Title prompt is by my friend Fire_Fly464Go check them out- I care she :))
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Flowers that weave our crowns are stained with blood

**Author's Note:**

> Have a spunky little story and check out Fire_Fly464!!! She’s great and writes stuff that crushes my soul!!

The long day was finally coming to a close as Techno watched the sky leak crimson into pink and blue.

Paint splattered stars speckled the sky, he was away from the caverns they hid in, he could finally see the stars. He sighed contently, even though it sent pain rattling through his chest, he always liked the stars.

Flower petals cushioned his body and dotted his clothes, Techno had always seen this flowery hillside when he and Wilbur would sneak out of the cave and look at the sky. 

“That Techno,” Wilbur had said, gesturing to the distant flower patch, “Is where we will go when we finish the fighting, we’ll go over to that mountain side with Phil and Tommy and Tubbo and send lanterns into the sky to show that we won. That we won and everyone is safe again.”

“That sounds nice Wilbur,” Techno had responded, he never thought they’d actually make it, but they had.

The speckles were taking over the sky as it’s crimson dripped into blue. Techno didn't need to look down to know his chest and the ground around him was being stained with hot sticky scarlet, Wilbur knew and felt it too. Techno had told him not to wear his favorite shirt.

Techno chose to ignore the thought and focus on the petals brushing his neck and hands and the bright lights of the sky.

Shaky hands slipped into view as Wilbur gently placed a messy flower crown on his head, eyes drifting over Techno saw Wilbur was wearing one as well.

“Chin up Tech,” Wilbur teased weakly, trying to adjust Techno’s flower adornment, “Your crown is falling.”

Techno snorted as Wilbur settled down next to him, nuzzling in the flowers, he coughed wetly. Techno could feel blood on seeping through his flower crown.

The skin of the sky was navy blue, light and inky purple swirled together softly, the moon smiled at them, freckles shining brightly. Wilbur reached out and grabbed Techno’s hand. Techno didn’t have to see Wilbur to know he was crying, he just squeezed his hand as tightly as he could and tried to hold his tears at bay.

He continued to watch the sky through glistening eyes when he noticed lanterns starting to float up from the town below, he grinned. They did it. It was official.

They won.

“Wil-” He coughed, copper filled his mouth, “Wil look, we did it, we did it.”

Wilbur looked up and smiled as the more lanterns started dancing across the sky. “We actually got that bastard.”

Techno laughed, squeezing Wilbur’s hand again, they laid there in silence watching the lanterns whirl and twirl about. Techno felt a calm wash over him, this was okay. 

They’d be okay.

The silence was deafening yet comforting.

“Are you scared of it?” Wilbur asked suddenly, voice barely above a whisper. Techno knew what he was asking.

He paused.

“No.”

“How?”

Another pause. 

Techno held his hand tighter.

“Brothers that were forged and fought in blood will die in blood.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!!  
> Have a good period of existence in the universe!!


End file.
